We need love? Yes
by AnimeStupidFreak
Summary: ON HOlD! Naruto fell in love with Sasuke, his best friend. Now Sasuke has to take care of him! óÒ How did that happen? Read and find out! :D. Rated M to be safe... I think. :\ ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Well

Well.. I don'r own, don't get paid, or anything for this. :)

Enjoy! :D

--

"Help!" Naruto screamed as he almost drowned in the river. He couldn't feel his hands or legs. That's why he hadn't used his chakra to come up. 'Is that really it?' Naruto thought as he sank deeper and deeper. 'Can I just die this way?' Naruto slowly closed his eyes, and wished that he was on the ground, standing there, with his friends. And most important. Sasuke, his best friend, who Naruto had fallen madly in love with. He couldn't just die without he had confessed to him. Just one time. Just that one time he wanted to see Sasuke more that he ever had wanted to see him. 'Help me' he thought, before he became unconscious.. 'Sa... su.. ke..'

Naruto could slowly feel his head again, and he opened his eyes. But that wasn't for too long cuz' the sun was too glaring. He fast closed his eyes before he could see anything but light. He felt like he was carried by someone. He began to twitch so that he was dropped. "auv." Naruto yelled. He still couldn't open his eyes. "Oh.. so you're awake" he heard a voice. It was Sasuke! "Mmmh, yeah." he mumbled. "Where am I?" He asked. "On your way home to me." Sasuke said. Naruto tried to stand up, but he still couldn't feel his legs. "Why are we going to your place?" Naruto asked a little painful. His head started to hurt. Must have been from the fall. He didn't seem to hear Sasuke answer, He just felt that he was being lifted up, and carried on Sasukes bag. "Someone has to nurse you until your hands and feet get better." Sasuke finally answered. "How did you know?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. "If you could use them, then there was no need for me diving in the water to get you up" he said and sighed. Now that he mentioned it, he was quite soaked. Naruto could feel his wet close on his hands, while he hold tight on the shoulders. He silently rested his head on Sasukes left shoulder, and after a while Naruto fell asleep.

Naruto woke up in big room, just sleeping on a thin mattress in the middle. His eyes didn't hurt that much more. Naruto had pulled his blanket down, and was now sitting and staring around. He decided to stand up, but when he tried, he fell down again. Naruto still couldn't use his hands and feet. He sighed. 'What am i supposed to do now' Naruto thought. Then he sighed again and fell behind to stare at the ceiling. He heard someone's footsteps, and then the door was opened. Sasuke stood in the opening with a little bowl of water and a towel. He looked at Naruto and sighed. "So you're up." he said and began to walk closer. He laid down the bowl and towel beside Naruto, and then he began to walk away. "Wait!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke seemed to stop for a moment. Then he disappeared. "Yes?" a voice from behind Naruto said. He fast turned around, to find nothing. "Here" the voices said and Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke in front of him with a little teasing smile. "can.. can i..." Naruto stuttered. It went silent. "No. Just forget it." Naruto said, and let out a deep breath. Sasuke leaved the room. Naruto decided to sleep again. He didn't know what to use the water for, but whatever. He fell asleep, after staring at the ceiling for a half hour. Just before he fell asleep, he said to himself. 'I'm definitely going to tell him!'


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chappie 2

Here's Chappie 2. :D

PLEASE Review… I haven't got one, even though 71 have read it.. :\

--

Naruto woke up, feeling hot. Very hot. He decided to take of his t-shirt and go wash himself. 'But where' he thought. He poked to his foot and discovered that he could use his hands, but the feet were still a problem. Even though he could feel them, just not move them. He decided to try walk on his hands to get where Sasuke was. He could walk 3 steps, and then he fell on his back. Someone came running over to Naruto. "What...?!" Sasuke stopped. And then he stared. Naruto was lying on the floor on his back, his legs spread wide open. He blushed. Sasuke walked slowly toward Naruto. Naruto fast pulled his legs together and blushed more. Sasuke lifted Naruto up in bridal style and carried him over to his bed. Then he looked at him. Then Sasuke looked pissed. "What were you going out of bed for?!" He yelled. "AM I THE ONLY ONE THINKING IT'S HOT IN HERE?!" Naruto screamed, with sweat running down his entire body. "I just wanted to find you so you could tell me where i could get an ice cold bath." Naruto said. Sasuke lifted Naruto up again, and walked outside. Sasuke carried Naruto in front of a small pond, and Sasuke came up with a smirk. "No! You ain't gonna do that!" Naruto yelled just before Sasuke plonked Naruto in the water. Naruto screamed. He couldn't swim without his feet. He focused chakra in his hands and stayed up. "Oh. You can use your hands again." Sasuke said with an evil smile. Then he left. But he came back again some seconds later with some towels. Then he throws the towels at the ground and helped Naruto up. "Why... Why did you d-do that?" Naruto asked through his trembling teeth. Sasuke gave Naruto the towels and they sat on the wooden floor just outside the room they came from. "You wanted an ice cold bath, didn't you?" Sasuke answered. Naruto looked at him, but then he sneezed. "If I got a cold, it's you fault!" Naruto said with a trembling voice. "Why did you take that so serious?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I just wanted to see you wet." he said. And then he stood up. He looked up at the sun. "How long have i been here?" Naruto asked. "I would guess 1½ day." Sasuke answered. "If you don't mind, then I will take you to the bathroom." Sasuke said, again lifting Naruto up in a bridal style. "You know you could always just peek trough the keyhole." Naruto said looking away, blushing.

Sasuke smiled a little smile. "Then i guess that's what I'm going to do." He said to find Naruto staring at him. "Just kidding." He said then.

Naruto got a long warm shower and got carried into bed. Now that he had a cold, he would have to stay in bed for a longer time. But he didn't care. Now he had a reason to stay longer. He smiled to himself when Sasuke leaved the room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, there'll be plenty of those. I would really enjoy some reviews, so please review and tell me how I'm doing! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

--

Part 3

Naruto woke up by hearing some footsteps outside. Sasuke opened the door. 'Noo!' Naruto thought. He didn't want to wake up, he had a wonderful dream. Sasuke came closer. Naruto blushed by the thought of the dream. Sasuke felt on his forehead.

"Why did you come in here?" Naruto asked tired. Sasuke looked away. Was he... No, he wasn't. Naruto just thought he had seen Sasuke blush.

"I-I heard you scream." He said, now looking back at Naruto.

Naruto blushed. He couldn't have screamed out loud while he was dreaming, right? Or... Naruto blushed more. This was embarrassing.

"I... I guess I was screaming out loud from my dream." Naruto said, looking at the floor.

"What exactly were you dreaming?" Sasuke asked. 'Oh god. What do I do now?' Naruto thought. "Was I in the dream?" he asked.

"Kinda, yeah." Naruto answered, and blushed madly.

Silence followed and those two boys just sat there and did nothing.

"Well... Isn't it cold?!" Naruto suddenly yelled, to get the silence-ness to disappear.

He fast snug under his blanket. Silence was again followed by this, but suddenly Naruto felt some arms softly coming around him and hold him tight. He was under his blanket, so he couldn't exactly see so much, but that didn't matter. He closed his eyes, before shutting them open again.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto screamed.

The arms didn't let go, so Naruto turned around and pulled the blanket away from his head and stared into Sasuke's black eyes. Which he, by the way, shouldn't have done. Sasuke's cold eyes were starring into his, and he was stuck.

"You said that you thought it was cold. So I'm warming you." he said. "I want to know a little more about your dream. Was it like this?" he asked. Naruto blushed. "Did I do something like this?" He said and held Naruto so close to his body so he could feel Sasuke's heath.

His one hand slided down to grab Naruto's bottom, but before he could Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Oi, teme!" He yelled while his head turned tomato red. "J-just because that was... in my... dream, does NOT mean that I want it to happen!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow before _Hmph_-ing and grabbing Naruto's bum around the blanket.. "Then why did you yell for more?" He said and held back a smirk while watching Naruto turn around fast and hiding his head again.

Sasuke saw this opportunity to pull him closer. 'Oh shit! Not now!' Naruto thought.

"I.. I have to do something!" Naruto yelled and wiggled free. Sasuke stared a little choked, before smirking, at the dobe's reaction. He could only "_guess"_ what was happening to him.

--

Sorry if it was a little short, but I figured it would be a nice place to stop. I'm not good at writing long chapters, they tend to be dragged out a lot. :\... I'll promise to write a little more on this one.

Again, please review.

ASF


End file.
